


You Belong To Me, Fratello~

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood, Creepy, Dark, Feli is like 18, Insanity, Lovi is 20, M/M, Mentioned Spamano, Murder, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, POV First Person, Poor Romano, Rape, Songfic, Their humans in this, Yandere Italy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Don`t scream anymore, my love~! Cause all I want is you~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! I am sorry this is a songfic. I might make it into a better fic someday, but right now I think a songfic fits the best, so please no hate! I just love this pairing, so so so sooo much, and when Feli is a Yandere then you know you`re in for a good time~! Atleast when you`re me! aNYWAYS! Please enjoy!
> 
> Also this was inspired by Evanesence- Snow White Queen! It`s literally the best Yandere song ever! Go and check it out!

_Close the light.._

_Lock my door..._

_I won`t look back..._

 

_Undress in the dark..._

_I crawled into my bed..._

_Under my blanket.._

 

_And hid from you..._

_All of you.._

_You`ll never know the way..._

_Your words have haunted me..._

_Thinking about them makes me shiver..._

 

_I can`t believe..._

_You´d ask these things of me..._

_Your own brother._

 

_You don`t know me!_

_You won`t understand!_

_Now or ever!_

 

**_"You belong to me, mio fratello bello~!_ **

_I look around, desperately trying to find a way to get away from you._

_Your clothes are covered in Antonio`s blood._ _My boyfriend`s blood..._

 

**_"There`s nowhere to run!"_ **

_You step closer and closer to me, pushing me onto the bed._

**_"So let`s just get it over~! "_ **

_You start trailing kisses over my neck, as tears start rolling down my cheeks._

**_"Soon I know you`ll see~!"_ **

_You slowly pull down my underwear as I helplessly struggle under you._

**_"You`re just like me~!"_ **

_I start screaming for help, for anybody to help me from this horrible fate._

**_"Don`t scream anymore, il mio amore~! "_ **

_You stare deep into my frightened orbs, with your own insane ones._

_You lean in close to my face, as you whisper into my ear with a lustful tone._

****

**_"Cause all I want is you~"_ **

 

_I close my eyes and face the pain._

 

_Wake up in a dream..._

_Frozen fear..._

 

_All your hands on me..._

_All those whispers..._

_I can`t scream..._

_I`m not able  to do anything..._

 

_I can`t escape ..._

_The twisted way you think of me..._

 

_I feel you in my dreams..._

_I feel you next to me..._

_I don`t sleep..._

_I don`t sleep!!_

 

_Your thrusting in and out of me, while digging your nails in my skin..._

_Drawing blood..._

 

**_"You belong to me, la mia puttana~!_ **

_You pull at my hair and make me scream with every deep thrust._

**_"Sei mio, fratello~!_ **

_I let the tears of shame run down my cheeks._

 

**_"Nessun altro ti vorra ora."_ **

_Those harsh words make my heart ache._

_That hurts more then the blood dripping down my thighs._

**_"We`re together forever now, fratello~!_ **

_You say this as you cum inside of me._

_You drop next to me, injectng me with something._

_Everything goes black infront of my eyes, as I hear your voice fade._

 

_I hope this will kill me..._

 

_You kept totruring me..._

_You will never stop..._

_I know so..._

 

_Mi dispiace..._

_I couldn`t save you Antonio..._

_I couldn`t see the signs..._

_Now we`ve both suffered..._

_Nothing I bleed for..._

_Is more tormenting!_

 

_I am losining **MY** mind!!_

_And you just lay here!_

_And stare!_

_As my sanity collides!!_

 

**_"You belong to me, mio fratello carino~"_ **

_You say as you crawl onto me._

_You lick my tears away and place kisses all over my naked form._

 

**_"There`s nothing keeping us apart anymore~!_ **

 

_You ran your finger over my fresh wound._

_I flinch as you look at me with an worried look._

_It has to be an facade._

 

_" **You need to stop trying to escape, Lovi."**_

_You  start placing loving kisses all over my wounds._

**_"There`s nobody left. I am the only one you have.All I want is you~"_ **

_You lean in close to me and whisper in a sickly sweet voice._

_You beging this hell again as you start moving inside and out of me._

_While saying those sick words, over and over and over again._

**_"Ti amo~!"_ ** **_"Ti amo~!~"_ ** **_"Ti amo~!"_ **

 

_You continue saying this, until you eventually cum inside of me._

_You pull me close and smile at me lovingly._

_While pestering kisses all over my tear leaked cheeks._

****

**_"Ti amo così tanto, grande fratello~!"_ **

 

_I look deep into your honey brown eyes._

_Those are the eyes of the devil._

_I have no esape from you._

_Nor do I wish to leave anymore._

 

_You`re my life._

_And I`m yours._

_I belong to you and only you._

_And before I can stop myself..._

_I have already said that deadly sentence._

 

**_"Ti  amo di, Feliciano."_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and Comment if you enjoyed. Also tell me if you want more Ynadere Itacest! Cause I`ll gladly write if, if anybody`s interested! 
> 
> Translation:
> 
> mio fratello bello- My handsome big brother  
> il mio amore- my love  
> la mia puttana- my whore  
> Sei mio, fratello- you`re mine big brother  
> "Nessun altro ti vorra ora- nobody else will want you now  
> mio fratello carino- my cute brother  
> Ti amo- I love you  
> Ti amo così tanto, grande fratello- I love you so much, big brother  
> Ti amo di- I love you to


End file.
